lalaloopsy_buttonsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Chalky Adventures of Trace E. Doodles
Episode 1. Trace E. sleeps on the stove Trace E.: (goes into spot, and scribbles' room) Its too cold. Spot: It feels fine to me. Scribbles, is it cold? Scribbles: No. Trace E.: (leaves and goes into chalk land and into her house and into kitchen) The stove! let's turn it to 400! (Lays on stove) Nice... i need milk! (drinks milk from yesterday) Just how i like it, old and yucky. (sniffs) Do i smell something burning? (gets off of stove immedieatly) Owwwww! (pours coke all over herself) Ahhh... much better. Spot: Trace E.? Trace E.: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (end) Episode 2. Dumb Trace E. Suzette:alright keep looking this is serious stuff Trace E.:*does nonsense* Suzette:BE SERIOUS YU DUMB USELESS CHALK FRIEND *punches Trace E.* (end) Episode 3. SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! Squiggles:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *spinns arlund and falls* I TWISTED MA ANKLE Scribbles:BACAPAINBRA OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW IM ITCHIN AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Spot:lalalalaladadadadaddada *paint board falls on her* Trace E.:YAYAYAYAYAYAY OW MA EYES HURT All:ROSY ROSY ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY Rosy:SHUT UP YU DUMB LALAS YUR SEW DANG ANNOYING STOP GETTIN HURT ALL DA TIUME HER EI AM ALWAYS SAVIN YUR PATHETIC LIVLES WITHOUT EVER CHILLIN AND DOIN MA STUFF YUUNGRATEFUL BRATS *slams da door* All:okay :< (end) Episode 4. Trace E. the Smartest Harmony:lalalala Trace E.:oh dearest me Harmony that music is sew enchanting Tippy:of course it is ehr name is harmony and the music spreadsHarmony Jewel:oooooooooooooo my name means something valueable and pretty that princesseswear Kat:yeah we all have names that mean stuff Ace:my name mean car accident Peppy:OMG ACE YUR BAD YU WOULD ACTUALLY MAKE A CAR WRECK! Trace E.:wat do my name mean Goildie:HA YUR NAME DONT MEAN NOTHING YU HAVE NO PURPOSE AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! MY NAME MEAN GOLD TRACE E. DUN HAVE A MEANIGN FOR HER NAME NANANAA Spot:oh leave her alone >:( Squiggles:yeah April:OR I KICK YUR BUTT Trace E.:what does my name mean hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm maybe it means naive but naive is weak right? OMG IM WEAK NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! maybe Im too nice oh dear I gotta be mrie hardcore and meaner Spot:lalalaladadadadadada oh ehy wta ya think of ma work of art Trace E.:um ITS VERY UGLY YU ARE A DUM BLONDE AND I HATE YU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Spot:wat Trace E.:YA HEARD *ruins da painting and knocks out Spot* Spot:waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Trace E.:ugh I been meaner but it dont feel right maybe it means *craazy thought* WHAT IF IT MEANS DUM AND WORTHLESS I HAVE TO GET SMARTR N FIND OUT MA PURPOSE! Bea:I got ma new books Dot:n my invention that make yu smmarter Trace E.:EXCUEZ MOI I NEED THOSE *snatches them and leaves* Dot:that was weird Specs:HEY SHE TOOK OUR STUFF Trace E.:I dun really know da meaning of valueable yet but Im sure Ace's tools and anything shiny is valueable even Patchs treasure *robs all da shiny stuff in lalaloopsy land* hmmmmmmmmmm gettin cloer to the meaning It might mean smart pretty and rich Goildie:HA EYAH RIGHT YU ARENT EVEN CLOSE TO DA EANING Mint E:ya wanna find out wat it really means IT MEANS DUM DEFENSELESS WORTHLESS SOMEONE WHO SHOULDNT EXSIST AND HAS NO PURPSOE OR MEANING TO THEIR NAME AND ARE A DUM CHALK GIRL! Trace E.:oh i get it now ................................................ *slams the door to her chalk land shuut and launches the bulleis outta her house* Pix:ALRIGHT TRACE E. GIIV US OUR STUFF BACK BEFORE WE Patch:shhhhhhhhhhhhh be quiet she was only tryin to find out wat her name ment Squiggles:mustve been left out when we all had our name meanings lets go find out Tippy:oooooooooooo it means lots of things HEY TRACE E. Trace E.:oh zebra i dun like this at all hhow unfair whatdoyawantlosersgetlost Ember:we wanna show yu something Trace E.:fine only cuz im bored then I am stayin in ma room forever! Bea:yur name eaning Trace E.:oh please dont make me even more disappointed like Goildie diid Goildie,Blossom:AHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH Spot:SHUT UP! Bea:um yeah Trace E. means spiritually intense,wide popularity,talent hidden or not,Susan also means Lilly ,beautiful Patch:kawaii japenese word for cute *winks* Blossom;and yes too kind Mean lalas:YU OUTSHINED US TRACE E. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Spot:well except me Trace E.:Let's go hangout at my house Spot:OK! (end) Episode 5. CHALK PARTY!!!!!!!!!! Trace E.: YAY CHALK PARTAY *jumos on the bed* Squiggles: CHALKY PAWTY Blossom: ROAR Petal: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Spot: WHATS GOIN ON IN HERE *opens the door* All: *pretends to be asleep until Spot leaves* Episode 6. Trace E. Hates That Joke Peanut: and that is how the chalk *looking at Crumbs* No more chalky! (drumroll sound) Trace E.: hahahah wait WHAT :( Peanut: gotta go *runs* Trace E.: HEY I HATE THAT JOKE >:( Category:Shows Category:TV Shows Category:Full Size Doll Category:Soft doll